ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Banks
Jenna Lynn Banks (born on December 4, 1986 in Los Angeles, California) is an American professional wrestler. She is currently working for WWE Murderously Forgotten. Meet Jenna The Life Story Jenna Lynn Banks was born in Los Angeles, California under famous actor Marcus Banks. She grew up with a rather easy lifestyle getting all the clothes, jewelry anything she wanted. She never had a true mom as her dad divorced his wife leaving just his Princess to spend his money on. Unlike the other kids at her school at 15 she didn’t have to get a job to make money her dad supplied her. At age 16 she didn’t get one car she got two she was living the dream. Many thought she was spoiled and to say the least she was, she had gained her fame from her father and loved every bit of the paparazzi. Her and her father later moved to Beverly Hills and now at age 21 Jenna has decided to try out wrestling. Not because she enjoys it, in fact she hates getting in there with the other girls. She loves the spotlight and the fame, and not to mention the cute guys. Jenna loves guys and will do anything to be with the one she wants. She doesn’t care if he is taken or not she will still get him. Jenna has always lived a rather easy life and now she will be stepping into a totally different area. With her dad no longer there to help her through how will the pretty girly girl survive in this environment? We will just have to wait and see. Wrestling Related Junk WWE Murderously Forgotten Jenna made her debut backstage at a WWE-MF event. She first met backstage with Spades but nothing ever happened. A day later Jenna met Teck and two instantly fell in love. They agreed to date and the two headed to the back kissing. In only three days while Aaronn Bannuster and Jenna were on a date, Jenna met Marques Johnson and the two fell in love and Jenna left Aaronn right then and there. The two were a romantic couple but soon after WWE-MF went down and with it so did there love. WWE New Revolution In WWE New Revolution she returned to the lime light as a Secretary. She waited and the man that ended up becoming her boss was Shelton Benjamin. The two hit it off really quickly. Relationships * Marques Johnson (April 21, 2008 - April 29, 2008) * Aaronn "Teck" Bannister (April 18, 2008 - April 21, 2008) Allies * Marques Johnson (Past) * Aaronn Bannister (Past) * Shelton Benjamin (Current) Rivals * None Yet Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves * Light's Out (Stink Face) * Money in the Banks (Diving Double Foot Stomp) Signature Moves * Diving Crossbody * Forward Russian Legsweep * Low Blow * Running Flying Clothesline * Spinning Heel Kick * Standing Dropkick Wrestlers Managed * Marques Johnson (WWE Murderously Forgotten; April 21, 2008 - Now) * Aaronn "Teck" Bannister (WWE Murderously Forgotten; April 18, 2008 - April 21, 2008) Nicknames * Simply Irresistible Theme Music *"My Love" by Justin Timberlake (WWE-MF) Championships and Accomplishments * None Yet Category:1986 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers